herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kitana/Synopsis
click here for Jade's Synopsis The story of Kitana in the Mortal Kombat universe. History Pre-Mortal Kombat Kitana was the daughter of Jerrod and Sindel, Jerrod was the king while Sindel was the queen of Edenia. Edenia was a peaceful place in a way reminiscent to Earthrealm. When Kitana was a child Shao Kahn invaded Edenia he ended up killing Jerrod and Sindel becomes Kahn's new Wife which made Kitana think that Kahn was her real father by blood but he was not, as Kitana became older she became a well skilled Assassin for Shao Kahn and ranked princess under him. After a while Kahn feared that Kitana would soon learn the truth about her past, he constructed a monstrous clone of Kitana made with half her blood mixed with the Strength of Tarkatan blood Mileena was created. Kitana continued to attend with Shao Kahn along with her good friend Jade who is also a very strong Assassin. ''Mortal Kombat II'' in Mortal Kombat II]] Kitana remained loyal to Shao Kahn but secretly wants to kill Shao Kahn. Her plans were discovered by her chaotic clone Mileena who attacked Kitana; after a fierce battle Kitana succeeded in killing her twin Mileena which led to Kitana's imprisonment and is to be executed. However Kitana eventually escapes and joins back up with Earthrealm and her friends, with this Kitana grows more affectionate with Earthrealm like another home to her. ''Mortal Kombat 3'' After saving her mother Sindel from Shao Kahn and freeing Edenia Kahn's treasury was short lived and defeated. Before leaving Earthrealm Kitana thanks Liu Kang for everything. ''Mortal Kombat 4'' However all was not well when Shinnok invaded the realms but is soon defeated by Earthrealm's warriors freeing Edenia and Earthrealm again at this point Kitana Confessed her love for Liu Kang and would hoped that Liu would be king alongside her being queen. Liu Kang appreciates the offer but politely declines as he needs to protect Earthrealm from any other danger Kitana understood and left but happy that Liu Kang shares the love for her. ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' Having freed her home world of Edenia from Shao Kahn's grasp, Kitana led her people to battle against the weakened Emperor in a pre-emptive strike. She allied with the Shokan armies of Outworld, led by Prince Goro, and together their two nations were on the brink of victory. Tragedy struck when Goro was killed in battle and the Shokan army spiralled into leaderless chaos. But in a stange turn of events, Shao Kahn was slain by unknown assailants and Kano's troops began a hasty retreat. Kitana had won, but at a terrible cost to the Shokan people. The last of Emperor Shao Kahn's armies had retreated and it seemed to Kitana that a new era of peace was at hand. But when a small number of hideous undead soldiers began to appear under the banner of the sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, her dreams of returning to the realm of Edenia would have to wait. Her warmy clashed with this new threat, but were easily cut down by the bewitched weapons that the undead army wielded. The souls of her slain troops left their bodies and flew off into the distance, attracted to a bright green beacon. Kitana's longtime enemy Shao Kahn was dead, and the alliance between Shang Tsung and Quan Chi was defeated with the help of warriors from Earthrealm. Although there was peace once more throughout the realms, all was not right for Kitana. Saddened by the death of Goro, she attended a ceremony in the Kuatan palace to honor her fallen friend and ally. Following Shokan tradition, Prince Goro's body was lowered into the molten rock contained within the throne room itself. As Kitana said goodbye to her war time ally, she also held a moment of silence for Liu Kang and secretly wished he had joined her in Edenia so many years ago.During the assault on Shang Tsung's palace, she faces Quan Chi one-on-one but despite her improved fighting skills, gained from training with Bo' Rai Cho, Kitana is outmatched and killed alongside her allies. Shortly after, they are resurrected and magically enslaved by Onaga, who then sends Mileena to impersonate Kitana as the princess of Edenia. ''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' In Mortal Kombat: Deception, Onaga uses Kitana to defeat and imprison her mother, Sindel, knowing that the queen would not fight her daughter. Sindel is freed from her own dungeon by Jade, and together they flee to Outworld where they attempt to find a way to defeat Onaga and free Kitana from his influence. Unknown to anyone at the time, Liu Kang's spirit was able to remain amongst the living due to the bond he shared with Kitana. He found himself a new ally and friend in Ermac, as the two embark on a mission to save their allies as well. Ermac and Liu Kang are successful in freeing Kitana and the other Earthrealm heroes. Afterward, as Kitana travels back to Edenia, she encounters Blaze, who warns her of a coming new danger that will threaten all the realms and advises her to assemble the forces of light into battle. Weary of constant battle, Kitana is disheartened, but Blaze assures her that the wars will soon be over. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' Following this warning, Kitana returns in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, accompanied by Liu Kang's spirit in order to keep him whole until there was a way to reunite him with his body. They later meet with Nightwolf, who offers to relieve Kitana of her burden to take Liu Kang's soul into himself, allowing her to fight against the coming evil. Kitana ultimately perishes with the rest of her allies during the battle. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Kitana is seen with Jade during the opening of the tournament and spectates with the rest of the fighters. She's not seen again until her and Jade attempt to stop Sonya from escaping the island, however they both lose against her. The next day Kitana notices Liu Kang is a skillful warrior and informs Shang Tsung that she will deal with him. She confronts Liu Kang with full on Hand-to Hand combat, Liu Kang compliments her fighting skill and Strength. After Kitana losed she asks Liu to kill her; He refuses and say's the confrontation never happened. Kitana is later scolded heavily by her father Shao Kahn (stepfather) for not dealing with the Lin Kuei, when clearly she wasn't informed of there presence. Angered and upset Kitana argues with Jade about her rank as a princess, Jade insist they talk later onced she's calmed down. While wandering she's confronted by Smoke and Johnny along with Raiden; Smoke and Johnny are defeated by Kitana. Raiden stops and tell's Kitana she must uncover the truth in order to see things clearly. After heeding his word Kitana ventures to the living Forest and is confronted by Jade. She pleads with her to turn back but Kitana refuses and they fight with Kitana being victor. When reaching the Flesh pits She discovers that Shang Tsung made horrific clones of herself and fights Mileena. After Winning she faces Shang Tsung and incapitates him and forced him to tell the truth to her father; however Shao Kahn Applaudes Shang Tsung and tells Kitana her real father was killed by him. He prompts Kitana to be executed by noon, Jade informs Raiden and the others. Kitana is shackled and without her mask, Liu Kang frees her but Kung Lao dies. After Liu Kang defeats Shao Kahn, Kitana and Liu Kang mourn Kung Lao's Death. After being set free, Kitana Joins the Earthrealm warriors and together they try to change the future for a better world. During the meeting with the others, Kitana reassures everyone should relax and not make second minded decisions. When Raiden leaves with Liu Kang to go to the elder gods, Kitana and the others are ambushed by the Lin Kuei. They were successfully defeat them all, however Kitana sees her mother Sindel. All of the fighters are defeated with Kitana being the last one. She fights her Mother but she is brutally beaten; bleeding from the mouth and brutally hurt Kitana pleads with her mother, but she ignores. Kitana's energy is sucked away and is near death. Her last words to Liu Kang "Is she wished they met under different circumstances" and dies. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' Kronika is tampering with time, bringing her past non-Revenant self to the present timeline, along with other Earthrealm warriors. Category:Synopsis